


Meet your brothers

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can I Help Ya, Kid? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Meet your brothers

“Alright, spill it.” Dean said, not even giving Bobby the chance to get in the kitchen. He was standing at the stove making what looked like pasta. “Who’s the kid?” He glanced over while he stirred the sauce.

Bobby sighed as he sat down. “She’s my kid it turns out.” He shrugged. What else was there to say? “Remember Rose?” He asked the boys.

Sam nodded. “Yeah,  you used to meet up with her now and then.”

“Turns out that the last time resulted in that little girl.” He slid the letter over to Sam.

“And you believe it? Just like that?” Dean asked, giving Bobby one hell of a look. 

“Listen here, boy, if Rose says she’s my kid, she’s my kid.” He snapped. “Now can we not talk about this because she’ll will be down here any minute.” He glared at Dean, seeing as he was being the pissy one. Sam didn’t seem to be all that upset. 

You walked into the room, carrying your cat. “Who are these guys, Daddy?” You asked, your big Y/E/C eyes looking up at him. Your head was slightly cocked to the side, showing how curious you really were.

Bobby pulled you into his lap. “Remember when you’re mommy said you had brothers?” You nodded excitedly. “That’s Sam, and that’s Dean.” He pointed to them. Your face lit up, causing Sam to smile at you.

“What’s your name, kid?” Dean asked.

Looking over to him, you smiled. “Y/N Y/M/N Singer.” Dean stared for a minute, and was starting to see parts of Bobby in you. “You look too _old_ to be my big brother.” You said, scrunching your face. Sam couldn’t hold back his laughter, making you look at him. “I like your hair.” You told him. He seemed nice, you liked him better than Dean. Dean didn’t seem to like you very much.

“Thanks. Yours is pretty, too.” Sam smiled. “How do you like it here so far?” Dean rolled his eyes as he worked on the food. He still wasn’t completely sure of this whole situation. It would take him awhile to get used to this.

“It’s okay. It’s messy. Mommy would be _so_ mad!” You gasped. “And Daddy wouldn’t tell me why there was a naked man in one of his books. Do _you_ know?”

Sam looked up to Bobby, clearly amused. “I left her in the living room for a minute earlier and she got a hold of one of our books.” Bobby explained. “I’m gonna have one _hell_ of a time making this place kid safe.”

You looked at him, wide eyed. “You said a bad word!”

“What do you mean ‘kid safe’? She’s in the safest place she can be.” Dean chimed in, draining the pasta. “There’s wards-” Bobby cut him off by throwing something at him.

“Sam, can you go show her around?” He asked, setting you on the floor. Sam got up and you grabbed his finger with your little hand.

Looking up at him, you stopped. “Can I play with your hair, Sammy?” You asked, giving him the same puppy dog eyes that he was used to giving other people.

He laughed and scooped you up. “Sure thing, kid.” He honestly didn’t mind, and you were beyond adorable.

Once you and Sam were out of ear shot, Bobby sighed. “She doesn’t know about any of that, Dean.” He explained. “Rose left hunting the moment she found out that she was pregnant. Never said a word about it to Y/N. She asked I do my best to keep it that way.”

“How do you plan on doing that? You have _phones_ on your wall that have different government agencies taped on. You have books about demons, myths, angels, and anything else we could _possibly_ think of.” Dean pointed out. “She’s already found one of the books it seems like.”

“Ya think I don’t know that? Ya idjit.” Bobby grumbled. “I gotta figure _something_ out.” He removed his ball cap for a moment and scratched his head. “I’m all she’s got. Her grandfather is too old, and her aunt is some busy surgeon.” He had to be there for her. “I raised you boys alright, didn’t I?” There was no question that he had a big part of them growing up.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, be we _knew_ about the hunting world. We knew about everything. She doesn’t.” Moments later, they heard a high pitched scream. Dean dropped what he was doing, running towards the sound, Bobby on his heels. When they reached the living room, they saw what was the issue.

Crowley.

You were currently holding on to Sam for dear life and hiding your face in his neck. “Crowley scared her.” He gasped, trying to loosen your grip.

“How was I supposed to know there’d be a rugrat here? Isn’t this place…I don’t know…a _hazard_ to her health?” Crowley said, smirk on his face.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean snapped. You peaked out at Bobby, hoping that this was all just a dream.

“Daddy? I’m hungry. Can we get away from that man?” You asked, your voice slightly muffled by Sam’s chest.

“ _Daddy_?” Crowley’s eyebrows shot up, not sure if you meant Dean, or Bobby.

Bobby walked over and took you from Sam. “Get rid of him!” He growled at Sam. “Now.”


End file.
